


Meeting

by Justanothersinger



Series: The Fox King [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: A little later in the series, Also I made Naegi a fox demon here because why not, Also known as the beginning of the series I really REALLY didn't want ugh, Bless the day where I can write a oneshot and stop right there, It doesn't show up in this story drabble though, M/M, Naegami slash if you squint very very hard, That awkward moment when the tags show more info than the damn story, This ain't that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded on an empty battlefield with mere seconds to live, Togami Byakuya has resigned himself to his sudden and untimely death. But a certain stranger seems to have different plans for the young prince's fate. Naegami, if you squint really hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble that I later converted into the prologue of a full blown series, because I just can't shut my brain up. Follows an AU where demons and technology and kingdoms exist and duh, I made Togami a prince.   
> And Naegi is a fox demon. Just because.

Meeting

A Dangan Ronpa fanfiction

There comes a time in every man’s life. Where he looks back on the path that he’s walked on, the choices he made, the life that he lived and wonders what he could have done so that things would have turned out differently.

Togami Byakuya had had several such instances himself. 

He just didn’t expect to have one while he was lying flat on his back, bleeding out through a hole in his chest.

He didn’t have long to live. His breathing was labored and he was coughing up blood, so that definitely meant that the arrow had pierced a lung.

He’d seen people die before. Soldiers who were brought back to the camp, soldiers who clearly didn’t have the faintest chance to live, yet the healers spent time, energy and precious resources trying to save their lives.

And now he was one of them. A King that had fallen from grace and lay on the rain-soaked ground, blood and mud staining the armor he wore.

 Pathetic.

10 years of hard work, 10 years of relentless training, 10 years of preparing to be the king of a kingdom that had already surrendered before the war had started.

 It was strange to watch 10 years of all these efforts flash through his mind in a rush of memories as his life fades away.

 He tried to smile, but his mouth wrenches open in a cough, and more warm red splatters across his front.

 He didn’t even have the strength to keep his eyes open anymore. He should have shut them long ago anyway.

 The rain had slowed to a gentle shower, but he was already soaked to the bone. He used to feel cold a while ago, but now the pain overshadowed everything else.

Even the pain would soon fade away.

And he would die.

The sound of the rain masks the soft pitter-patter of bare feet on the grass. And he doesn’t notice the stranger’s presence, until he heard a sharp intake of breath. The soft rustle of clothes, and something warm pressed against his forehead.

 An enemy? An ally? A friend?

No. He had no friends. One of the soldiers must have survived the onslaught somehow.He could probably bring help. But it would be futile. The pain was fading and so was his awareness. He would go to sleep and never wake up.

 Fingers stroked the water away from his eyes, trailing warmth across his skin where the rain water had stolen it.

 The figure was saying something. What was he saying?

 Warm breath tickled his ear and in a hushed voice the figure whisper,

 ”Togami Byakuya. Togami Byakuya, Lord of the realm of Mortals and prince of the Southern Kingdom.” The voice was soft, yet strangely compelling, and the power of it stirred at the depth of Togami’s very being. “Open your eyes and look at me.”

If he could scoff, he would have. He didn’t even have the strength to lift his little finger. How could he possibly do that?

"Please. Look at me."  
  
And yet, that voice was so strangely compelling…

 He somehow manages to open his eyes enough to squint at the mysterious figure.

 Glowing green eyes stare back at him.

 ”What is your wish, Togami-kun?”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
